Elizabeth Blacks Out!
Previous episode: Cinnamon Rolls For Cinneon! Transcript Eddie and Emily are searching for the twerps. Emily: Today we get revenge for them taking that Cinneon. Eddie: We'll beat up rainbow twerpette and won't stop until she gives in and gives us Rotom. Meanwhile, Elizabeth is brushing Fluffit, Cinneon and Dentooth. Dentooth: Me next!!! Elizabeth: Patience is a virtue. Team Rocket was spying on them. Rotom: Can I be next?! Akeno: You don't have fur, Rotom. Rotom: Oh, right. Drizlil: You're made of plasma. Rotom: Then why can't I be made of furry plasma? Elizabeth: Because your electricity keeps you warm enough that you don't need it. Suddenly Emily sneaks up behind Elizabeth and punches her in the face. She blacks out. Rotom: Elizabeth, wake up! Rotom shakes Elizabeth but she doesn't wake up. It tries screaming in her face but that doesn't work. Rotom then digs out Elizabeth's phone, taps "emergency call," and puts it on speaker. 911 operator: 911, what is your emergency? Rotom: I'm a Rotom and my Trainer just got knocked unconscious from being punched in the face. Akeno explains. 911 operator: Where are you? Akeno: We're in a town with a giant bakery. Out of nowhere, Eddie swiped Rotom while the others was worrying about Elizabeth Ditto transforms and uses Hyper Beam to scare him off. 911 operator: We'll send an ambulance right away. Ninja Dragonet shows up and grabs Eddie by the collar, telling him to give them back or else. Akeno: Team Rocket has taken Rotom AND DITTO. Rotom screamed as it was dragged away from its Trainer who couldn't do anything Team Rocket still had the net and rushed of in a hurry with their possessions they had. Manaphy: Phione and I will go after them. The ambulance soon showed up. Ninja Dragonet: Those idiots got lucky. If they hadn’t, they would be in a life threatening condition and going to the hospital. Akeno: Let them go Dragonet, we need to worry about Elizabeth, Phione and Manaphy can take care of things. Two paramedics wheeled Elizabeth on a stretcher with her Pokémon staying close behind. Ninja Dragonet: You let me handle this! Akeno: You would kill them... Ninja Dragonet creates a sword and aims it to Akeno’s neck. Paramedic #1: Looks like she's unconscious. She's bruised on her face too. Akeno: And she's in a coma. Akeno: Can’t you just be a Pacifist for once? Several hours later, Elizabeth wakes up, with several people and Pokémon looking down at her. Elizabeth: Where am I? Akeno woke up as she was sleeping on her hospital bed. Fluffit: You're in the hospital. All the Pokemon were sad at Elizabeth. Swampert: Elizabeth, I'm afraid we have some bad news. Elizabeth noticed that 4 of her Pokémon were missing. Akeno: Team Rocket stole some of your Pokemon while you were in a coma. Fluffit: Manaphy and Phione went after them. Ichiga: That makes me so mad, I want to KILL them. Ninja Dragonet: I will be the one killing them! Meanwhile, Rotom kept screaming since it wasn't with Elizabeth or its child. Ditto was with it however. Rotom: Team Rocket ripped me away from my Trainer AND my little baby Ninja Dragonet then suddenly comes in, slamming the door open. Ditto: At least you have me. Rotom: I'm terrified of being without Elizabeth even for a second. Ninja Dragonet then dashes upstairs, straight to Team Rocket. Emily: I've got this nice black Poké Ball for you, Rotom. Rotom: Huh? I'm already registered to one. The shriek can be heard off-screen, back to Elizabeth. Gordon's Rotom: They kidnapped my parents. Ditto arrived who was panting. Ditto: Team Rocket just captured Rotom in a Dark Ball. Akeno: What!? Elizabeth: They can catch caught Pokémon too. Manaphy arrived. Ichiga's Rotom: I'LL NEVER SEE MY PARENTS AGAIN!!!!! Phione arrived and was crying. Elizabeth: I can't do anything. Fluffit and Cinneon tried to comfort her. Gordon: But if Phione's here. Then.... Gordon: Oh no........ Emboar: They sucessfully captured Rotom in a Dark Ball. Elizabeth: Wait, where‘s Ninja Dragonet? Manaphy: They almost captured me Gordon: Now let's not panic. We need to think on how to free Rotom's evil control by Team Rocket. Cinneon: Putting them to sleep won't do anything. Ditto: We'll find a way, my child. Manaphy: Wait a minute. If Ninja Dragonet gets to Team Rocket first... Back at Team Rocket, Rotom was screaming in pain and was trying to fight the Dark Ball's control. Rotom: Stop it! Eddie: It’s no use, pest! But try as he could, the effect overpowered him and glowed red eyes like evilness took control.. To be continued: Elizabeth Blacks Out (Part 2) Major events *Team Rocket successfully captures Elizabeth's Rotom in a Dark Ball, making it evil.